Dereck Le'inn
Dereck Le'inn is a Miralukan Jedi Knight of the Dark Angels Jedi Order. He's the son of Lydia Aegirsonn and Thorval Le'inn. Ever since he joined the Order he's kept to the background. Making him one of the more mysterious members. The Beginning Lydia and Thorval left their homeworld of Alpheridies to see more of the galaxy. They travelled from one planet to the other in their spaceship. They led a careless life. But in the midst of space Lydia got contractions. She was pregnant already for a long while. Neither of the parents we're prepared for this. Shortly after Lydia gave birth to their child, she died. Thorval, saddened by her loss, but glad at the birth of a son, named his son Dereck. Which means "He who overcomes." in Miralukese. Early Life Dereck and his father got along very well, living the life he and his wife used to live. Seeing the galaxy, living off whatever they could sell. For Dereck it was a life without limitations. Years passed by and so we get to Derecks 12th birthday. It was another regular day. Waking up, eating, doing any maintenance on their ship if necessarry and so on. It was during the afternoon that the ship’s system received a pre-recorded message, aimed at Thorval. On the holo-display a fellow Miraluka appeared. He looked fairly old. Grey patches in his short-trimmed beard. The man was talking about things Dereck didn’t understand completely. Some sort of promise that wasn’t fulfilled. After the message had ended, Derecks father changed course to Alpheridies. The adopted Miraluka homeworld. Whenever Dereck asked his father what was going on, he got a simple but angered “Not now!” as response. By this Dereck knew there was going to be trouble. He had never seen his father this shocked and hurried as he was now. Shattered Dream After a small journey their ship entered the atmosphere of Alpheridies. Everything was still unclear to Dereck of what was going to happen. What was this “promise” that got his father so upset? The ship’s ramp lowered. And outside, a group of elders were waiting for them. Along with 4 guardsmen. The only thing Thorval said to Dereck was to remain calm. The guardsmen gestured them to follow the elders. After a small walk in what seemed a settlement they arrived at a shack, somewhat bigger than the others. Upon entering the shack they were greeted by a few other elders who were already waiting for Dereck and his father. After all the elders had gathered and sat down they introduced themselves as a branch of the Luka Sene. Overseeing the settlement. Dereck recognized one of the elders as the one from the holo-message. They explained how Thorval had made a promise to the Luka Sene. The people from the settlement weren’t allowed to leave the planet. Except when sent to Coruscant to join the ranks of the Jedi. Thorval however, exchanged his freedom for that of his first-born son. The elders told Dereck that he had no other option to leave his father and be sent to a Jedi Order, to fullfill "his" destiny. Arrival Thorval had no other option than to watch how Dereck was put on a transport along with other Miraluka. Destination Red Carron station. Where they would be split up and sent to different Orders around the Galaxy. By the time the ship dropped off the group Dereck was in, already a week had passed. During that week he thought about what was told to him. He never wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted to travel around the Galaxy alongside his father. His father. The man who sold out his own son for his freedom. Dereck came to realize what his father had done. His sadness would turn into anger. He felt that he could never forgive him. By the time Dereck arrived at the destination and the ship had departed again, he saw that he was on Tatooine. It must’ve been one of the hottest days of that year. The warm suns outside would change to the cool breeze in something that looked like a hangar. Inside a man greeted them. He made the impression of a man, scarred by battle but determined in his decisions. The man introduced himself as Kain Yukishiro. Temple Life Ever since Dereck had arrived, he remained alot in the background. He'd show up to take classes, then disappear again. Off to the gardens where he could come at ease. He had a hard time getting to know people around the temple. He had only 1 friend who already had his Padawan trails. A boy entitled Jack of Blades. Whenever Dereck asked what his real name was, he simply replied that he didn't know his true name. Dereck was always interested in him because of that. Years passed by, Dereck got older, trained his physique and Force abilities. At the age of 13 he was entitled as a Padawan, granting him to choose a master. By that time, he got to meet Roh Kahn. He was a Kel Dor in the Medical Wing. Dereck quickly got an interest in applying the Force to heal injuries and wanted Roh Kahn to be his master. Upon asking, Dereck was able to choose him to be his master, after a short quiz. It was some sort of "get-to-know-eachother-game". After that, his training began. Roh's idea of teaching was a more practical way of teaching rather than giving theory. In the beginning, Dereck ended up in medbay alot after trainings. But the older and experienced he got, the less he got injured. Instead of healing his own wounds in medbay, he got the chance to heal other's. Giving him a great difference of pace rather than healing himself or being treated. And so, years passed by. Roh left the order to fight alongside the Imperial Knights. He was taken under the wing of Marlak Khatar, who also kept teaching in a more practical way, but more brutesque. After a few years, his master Marlak disappeared. Dereck is still uncertain where he went to, or if he's still alive. Dereck never got another great connection with other Knights or masters except Roh and Marlak. Thus being masterless for the coming years... Knighthood At the age of 27 Dereck got promoted to Knight. Shortly after leading a diplomatic mission to Corellia, Dereck disappeared. No one has seen him in person after that.